We Belong
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: A continuation of Ranma 1/2 movie 2. After seven days of absolutely nothing the Ranma 1/2 crew finally arrives Japan. What adventures await them? RaAk of course! ...Dropped.


'…'-thinking

".."-talking

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT , I repeat, I do **NOT **own any of the **RANMA ½** characters featured in this fic… so there are no reasons to sue me… ;)

* * *

_

**WE BELONG**

**By luv-a-lot-gurl**

**INTRODUCTION**

"Ranchan, ahh…"

"A-ano, Ucchan, I think I can't take another bite."

Ukyo heaved out a loud sigh. "Guess all my effort to make you the most tasty okonomiyaki was just put to waste. I-I…" Tears started to build up her eyes and Ranma ,not knowing it was only fake, started to panic.

"H-hey! It's not what you think! It's not that I don't appreciate it-"

"Kiss me."

"Huh? W-what!" Ignoring him, Ukyo leaned forward Ranma, their faces ,now, only inches apart. Ranma gulped and,

BAM!

"Spatula girl! Where you now hide Ranma? Airen just here a while ago!" Ukyo just sat up straight and growled.

"S-shampoo…"

"You no tell Shampoo! I'll-"

"Shampoo, please get off my head…"

"Aya!" Shampoo then got down off Ranma. He sat up and caressed his sore head.

"Airen! Shampoo made you very delicious ramen for lunch and-"

"Sorry, darling." Ukyo said cutting off the amazon, "But Ranma-honey had just been fulled with my cooking. Next time, I guest."

"Why you!" Shampoo grasp Ranma's right arm ,so did Ukyo with the left. Both shut electrifying glares at each other. Ranma just laughed nervously.

'Kami! I can't take this anymore! They've been so aggressive the past seven days! Wait. They've always been. Ok. So not like _this_. This is terrifying!' Ranma glanced at one side of the floating island and saw two elderly men sulking like a bunch of…

'Babies.' He glanced up at another side and was startled (ok, not that much) to see Ryouga and Mousse shooting death glares at him.

'What's their problem,now! It's been a week for crying out loud! Couldn't they let go?' Ranma thought remembering the "incident" that happened seven days ago. He shook his head and glanced at another side where a big umbrella was placed. Under the umbrella was the "bratty" prince of Togenkyo, Touma, with _his _"uncute" fiancée…sitting…together…so close…together…laughing…together…

'So what!' He thought angrily glancing away. 'Who cares anyway about that stupid tomboy and that bratty prince. I DON'T! I don't care if those two are enjoying themselves…together…side by side…'. He glanced once more and stayed put for awhile. He saw Akane smiling and laughing.

'How come _she's_ never like _that_ when we're together!' He just continued staring at her. "So kawaii-" He whispered to himself. His fantasy stopped when Akane looked up at him and stared back at him questioningly. Ranma quickly took off his eyes away Akane. A pinkish blush appearing his cheeks. He looked for Akane in the corner of his eyes and was relief to see she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Kawaii-kune tomboy…" He muttered still slightly embarrassed.

In the other side of the island, Akane was enjoying her every moment with the prince. Well, until she caught Ranma staring at her, she felt uncomfortable.

'What's his problem now!' She thought angrily.

"Akane-chan, are you alright?" Touma asked with concern.

"H-hai…"

"You seem a little bothered. What's wrong?"

'Ohh… nothing. I was just thinking of that stupid jerk who I'm dying to know what he really feels about me. No biggie…'

"Ohh…nothing. It must've been the heat. About that Touma-kun," Akane said changing the subject. "Are we still that far away from Japan?"

"Wait a sec," Touma then stood up and called for the bird-man, "Toristan!" In a flash the bird-man was right beside the prince. He whispered to the prince and took off.

"May I please have your attention, people…" Touma said loudly catching every body's attention. All glared at him angrily.

"What now!" They growled.

"Ermm, I just wanted to tell all of you that we'll arrive Japan shortly." Touma announced nervously. Silence.

"Aren't you all happy?" Touma asked.

"Just overwhelmed, I guess." Akane said. The silence was broke and everybody started to cheer and celebrate.

"Told you…"

**T.B.C ;)

* * *

**

**A.N** : So, did you guys like it? Should I still continue posting this? Well, whether you guys like it or not I still will…when I have the time.

Please, Oh please review! I want to know what you guys think of this. Did I do good? Is it interesting? Or did I make you guys sleep?

Constructive critism's are absolutely accepted. Flames? Not that much. ;)

Well, hope to hear from you guys as soon as you finish reading!

Thank you for reading!

much luv,

luv-a-lot-gurl

05/31/06


End file.
